Cerezos celestes Oneshot
by Great-Assassin
Summary: este oneshot es de cuando akatsuki recien se estaba formando un konanxpein muy tranquilo xD, los personajes no son ios son de masashi kishimoto y yo los pido prestados para mis fics xD


**Cerezos celestes**

* * *

En una gran llovizna en la aldea de la lluvia la gran mansión donde se encontraba pein, en esos momentos el buscaba miembros para akatsuki, al parecer solo tenia un miembro, que era… 

-Konan estas aquí?- musito pein que se encontraba sentado en la silla de la cocina

Konan que se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de maquillarse escucho la voz de pein a quien ella llamaba cariñosamente líder, a lo cual ella salio con tranquilidad de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba pein.

-si, que pasa líder?-contesta konan asomándose desde el corredor

-ya te lo he dicho konan –dice con una cara decepciónate -…. Llámame pein- termina el líder viendo como esta solo asiente despacio con la cabeza

-hai…lid…pein-sama – musita esta con una tierna sonrisa brotando de sus labios

-muy bien… - claudica este viendo como esa sonrisa sigue ahí presente –"carajo que linda se ve con esa sonrisita"-piensa el líder para sus adentros –konan he pensado y … que tal si nadie viene a akatsuki a esepion de tu y yo?- pregunta el líder un poco pensativo a la respuesta de konan

- pues no lo se pein-sama, que se podría hacer- musita poniéndose un poco pensativa sobre el asunto que se le había presentado a ella y su líder

-konan…si nadie llegara a akatsuki tu te irías?- pregunta un líder con un gran aire de tristeza

Esta siendo sacada de sus pensamientos queda impactada por aquella pregunta tan…tan …sorpresiva –clara que no pein-sama, me quedare todo el tiempo que sea posible- claudica esta embozando la sonrisa mas linda y cariñosa que ella puede hacer

El líder al escuchar aquella respuesta por parte de ella cambio su semblante por una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa hacia konan, la cual se sonroja un poco al ver que aquel hombre serio que le propuso ser una akatsuki, aquel que cuando ella acepto no le agradeció ni cambio su semblante serio y lo único que dijo fue toma lo que necesites y sígueme, aquel que no le dijo palabras el primer día que llego , el le dio una sonrisa sincera que decía que le alegraba que ella se quedara ahí, con el

-konan…-musito el líder al momento de pararse de aquel lugar –yo..- proseguía pein intentando terminar su frase mientras caminaba hacia konan

-que pasa pein-sama?-pregunta esta acercándose unos cuantos pasos a su líder

En ese momento pein se puso frente a ella y se fue acercando lenta y tentadoramente a los labios de aquella que se encontraba enfrente de el, mientras konan estaba perdida viendo aquellos ojos anillados, para cuando esta raciono pein la estaba besando lenta y pacientemente y había puesto sus manos alrededor de su cintura , cuando pein estaba apunto de separarse de esta ya que no era correspondido sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y aquel beso estaba siendo correspondido haciendo que este se volviera mas intenso, fueron saliendo de la cocina quedando en aquella sala donde pein aprisiono a konan contra la pared, pein retiro una de sus manos de la cintura de konan mientras aquel beso seguía, haciéndose mas salvaje, pein empezó a desabrochar aquella gigantesca capa akatsuki cuando…..

TOC……TOC….TOC…..TOC

-he alguien se encuentra sino tumbare la puerta y no la pagare oyeron- se escucho una voz masculina gritando desde fuera.

En ese momento pein y konan se separaron bastante sonrojados por lo anterior , pein se dirigió a la puerta la cual abrió y encontró a un hombre con una banda de la aldea de la cascada y parte de la cara cubierta solo dejando ver su nariz y sus ojos.

-quien eres y a que viniste?- claudica pein muy tajante hacia aquel extraño que se apareció, konan solo camino hacia la cocina para preparar la cena y bastante sonrojada ya que casi los pilla aquel extraño

-soy kakuzu y e venido a unirme a akatsuki , y si no me acepta se enfrentara contra mi y mi abogado, y si quiere asesinos yo soy uno-claudica este viendo a la persona que en futuro será su líder

Así el líder lo acepto y aquel entro al lugar, minutos después pein le dio una capa a kakuzu junto con un anillo que decía **estrella del norte.**

**Fin **

* * *

**notas del autor:**

Gracias por leer este pequeño Oneshot sobre pein y konan (con un poco de kakuzu xD)

no sabia si dejarlo ahi o continuarlo, termine decidiendo dejarlo en oneshot xD si quieren un fic solo pidanmelo, por que sino no escribo fics porque no me llegan las parejas xD


End file.
